


wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is not right
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i just slapped words in a doc and went heehee this will not make sense to anyone else but me :] so enjoy

He can't see.

He can't...see? At least, not properly.

It's all red and hazy and doesn't go away when he blinks. He's pretty sure it's not supposed to be like that. It just doesn't feel right. His vision isn't supposed to be tinted with blood, is it? He can't quite remember.

Where is he anyway?

It's dark in here, too dark. Dark is where the shadows come from, where the **_dirtybadwrong_ ** comes from.

Why is it so dark in here? He's scared.

The Light. Where is the Light?

Some forgotten instinct guides him forward, something almost primal. For something is drawing him in and is determined to keep the rope taut.

The Light. It's so close.

But there's something in the way. 

He stretches out a clawed hand and-was it always this way? Fingers and nails sharpened like knives? This isn't right.

Nevermind.

His claws prick against something solid.

He keeps using that word doesn't he? Something. Unknown. But he should know, shouldn't he?

What is he missing?

He whines and startles at the sound. That's not his voice. No. His voice isn't scratchy like that.

What.

He doesn't.

What doesn't he know?

It's so hard to remember.

In desperation, confusion or something between, he digs gouges into the-the door, yes that's it, wood cracking too easily.

Someone will be mad at him later, maybe, but that's not important now.

The Light is coming closer. No. Two Lights.

He tilts his head to the side curiously.

Two Lights? How interesting. 

He doesn't have time to dwell on it, because a strange feeling blooms from within him, stirred by the Lights' approach.

He's...hungry.

The Lights promise him something, but he doesn't know what. 

He needs it.

There's a sound from in front of him, a knock, that's what it's called. He sits patiently and doesn't answer the voice that calls from the other side.

Something clicks, then creaks and light spills into the room.

With barely a thought, he scrambles away from it as it smothers the shadows, hissing as it spreads.

It abruptly stops and there's an intake of breath.

He looks up. Oh, he's so close to the ground isn't he? That's strange.

The two Lights are there and they're...frightened? Good.

No. _No!_ These Lights mean more than that to him.

Ah, their Hearts, that's what it is. Their Hearts are important to him. Only Lights have Hearts like these.

He shifts to pounce. He needs those Hearts. Those so beautifully fragile Hearts-

_STOP_

He jolts violently and a claw slips into the radiance.

He shrieks, snapping his hand back, cradling it close to his chest.

But nothing happened?

The light...doesn't hurt?

"Sora?"

One of the Lights is speaking to him, crouched to meet his gaze. That name...it belongs to him?

"Sora."

A different voice, steady and calm. He loves that voice. He loves them both.

But who do they belong to?

"It's ok, we're here." The voice reassures.

That voice, the name...it's on the tip of his blackened tongue.

"Kairi, is he talking to you?"

"No...not this time Riku."

Kairi...Riku...those Lights…

They

Him

Sora

Something shifts abruptly and his darkness all but evaporates, solid red revealing deep hazel and brown, speckled skin replacing navy charcoal.

"Sora!" They cry out in unison

He's not sure what happens after that.

But.

Something is wrong.


End file.
